


A carved tree.

by skimmonsismyoxygen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M, Malec, Tumblr: imagine-malec-prompts, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmonsismyoxygen/pseuds/skimmonsismyoxygen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec was gone. He had been for a long time. Magnus was drowned in his sadness, until something happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A carved tree.

A man was standing in front of a tree. The wind was blowing his dark hair back and forth, but that didn't trouble him. He was focused in the letters carved in the oak's trunk: **A + M**. He coulldn't help but sobbing and letting that a few tears rolled his cheeks. He missed him so much. Magnus started remembering that day.

 

_ Alec runned behind him, with a startled face. He started whispering, and Magnus started giggling. _

 

_ \- Um, Magnus... What are we doing here? I hope it's nothing bad because last ti- _

_ \- Alexander, my dear. I just wanted to show you something, don't you trust me? _

_ \- Of course, I do but- _

_ \- Then, just follow me, you'll see it will be nice. _

 

_ Alec sighed, but a smile formed in his pale face. He always wondered why Magnus was so... perfect. He didn't even want to imagine what it would have been like to lose him. They arrived in front of a tree, a big one, but it did not look  _ _ very old. Magnus asked him in a sweet voice: _

 

_ \- Alexander, do you have a knife or a dagger? _

_ \- Oh my god, Magnus! Do you want to kill me?! _

_ \- Alexander, calm down darling –he said after letting out a laughter-. I would never do that, I love you, and I want you by my side. I just want to do something romantic. _

_ \- What has a sharpened instrument have to do with romance? _

_ \- I want to carve our initials in the trunk. _

 

_ The shadowhunter stared at him for some seconds, before crashing his lips in the warlock's. The kiss was deep, but it showed how much Magnus meant to Alec. It turned into a savage one, making it hard to stand. They had to split up so they could take air, and none of both of them were happy, especially the older one, who cursed under his breath. Magnus smirked, and slowly whispered in the young man's ear: _

 

_ \- I guess that's a yes. So, do you have one or not? Because now I want to go home and take your knives and something more off... _  
_ \- OK, OK. I do have one -he took a small dagger out of his belt-. Here you go. _

 

_ The warlock turned around and started writing. He did it carefully, not wanting to ruin it. When he finished, he turned around, and let the nephilim see. Alec brought his hands to his mouth, and he choked a weep. Realising his boyfriend reaction, Magnus slid to his side, and wrapped his arms around the fighter's body. Alec welcomed his gesture, and did the same. Both of them didn't say anything for some minutes, until Magnus asked him if he wanted to go home. _

 

Home, he remembered. He couldn't find one since his lover  _ left _ . It had been ten years. Ten years since his shy and beautiful husband's heart had stopped. The warlock had been next to him, until his last beat, his last breath. And with that, it seemed like he had died too. Nothing had sense anymore. Magnus' friends, Tessa and Catarina, tried to cheer him up a bit, but it was impossible. He always told to himself,  _ “Alexander would have wanted you to move on _ ”, but everytime he stood up from the couch he had in his house in Brooklyn, a wave of grief and affliction hit him, and made him slump against the cushions again. Their daughter, Keira, came everyday, and that was the only ray of sun he had. She stayed for hours, and the warlock would smile during that time. He was relieved, that at least, Magnus would have her forever.

 

The sound of leaves being crushed dragged him from his thoughts. He turned, but there was no one there. He shrugged his shoulders, and started walking back to his house. The warlock felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head, thinking about ways to curse the person who dared to bother him. Maybe he could use a spell or two. But when he saw those blue eyes, he couldn't move an inch of his body.  _ Magnus _ , the man whispered. The warlock hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go. The shadowhunter started saying how sorry he was and how much he missed him. Suddenly, Alec grabbed Magnus face, and stared at him, before approaching his mouth to his saddened lovee. At first, they brushed their lips, like they were meeting each other for the first time. The warlock decided to take the first step, biting delicately the nephilim's lower lip, before licking it slowly. Magnus couldn't hold a moan, he missed his husband's mouth so much. After that teasing move, the shadowhunter deepened his hands in his widower's hair, pushing him nearer to his body, trying to be the closest he was allowed to. Not many minutes later their tongues started playing with eachother, but then it turned to a soft movement, trying to make the moment as long as it could be. Both of them started to put eachother aside, but they were clasping eachothers hands. Magnus was startled, he couldn't find one reason of how his beloved was there, standing in front of him. Out of nowhere, tears started flowing from eachother's eyes, and they started whispering love words, to remember their strong love. When the tears dried, Magnus' darling said slowly:

 

\- Have, um, have you moved on?  
\- How could I? You are the love of my  _ life _ , I will never be able to forget you and leave you behind. I live alone, and the only person who right now makes me a little happy is Keira.  
\- Oh my god, our baby -he started to whimper-. How is she?  
-She's been doing fine, she just married in November.  
\- I- I can't believe this. How is everybody?  
\- Well, Clary and Jace's children are doing great, and let's not talk about Izzy and Simon's... they are amazing.  
-Magnus... I have just today.  
\- What do you mean by that?  
\- I can stay only for today.  
\- So, let's take advantage of today,  _ Alexander, my dear _ .

 

 

 


End file.
